


I never dreamt you'd go

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/F, Gen, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa managed to flee from King's Landing and looks back with mixed feelings; so does Margaery who was left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never dreamt you'd go

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- loved and lost  
**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Spicegirls - Goodbye

 

_We never dreamt you'd go  
Your own sweet way _

  


Sansa looks out to the misty water until she can’t see King’s Landing anymore. She can’t believe that she made it, that she’s finally free. Her lips turn into a smile, then she has to chuckle, and finally she laughs as heartily as she hasn’t since she was a child.

Oh, the picture of Joffrey finally dead, of him clutching at his neck, scratching the skin bloody while his face turns bluer by the second. Though Sansa was first shocked she _(of course)_ welcomed this event and will treat the last sight of him as a fond memory …

When suddenly her laughter subsides and tears start to wet her cheeks. Thoughts of another person creep into her mind – a person that will make the fondest memory of them all: Margaery.

Was Sansa a second ago elated because of her freedom, now the pain of separation sinks in. She cannot return to King’s Landing and it is impossible for Margaery to leave in times like this. Who knows when _(if)_ they will meet again?  


~~~~

Margaery watched Sansa run away and fought the urge to chase after her. She knows that the Stark-girl will be accused along with her ‘husband’, and that it’s now or never that she has to flee.

The tears Margaery cries are not for Joffrey _(though of course everyone thinks so and that’s just how it should be)_ but for Sansa – now lost but forever loved.  

She thinks of the times Sansa dreamt of leaving King’s Landing, getting away from all the lies and violence – and how she never spoke of taking Margaery with her.

And as selfishly as the Tyrell thought back then _(she can never leave, she will never make it, she will stay here forever, with me)_ , now she is proud of letting Sansa go and find a better place _(to never return again)_. And of this Margaery can think with a _(sad but content)_ smile.


End file.
